The present invention is directed to the field of hunting accessories. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a bow rest for use in a tree stand, or the like.
Bow hunting is an increasingly popular sport, requiring significant skill and stealth. Tree stands can provide a certain level of creature comforts for a hunter out in the elements awaiting the quarry""s approach. However, holding a high-powered bow at the ready can produce muscle fatigue that leads to an errant shot. On the other hand, lifting the bow from an at rest position, drawing the nocked arrow to a firing position, taking aim and firing will typically involve too much motion and potentially noise-producing movement to not spook the game.
Accordingly, a number of bow hunting accessories have been developed to assist the archer in being fully ready to engage the quarry when fortune delivers it to the doorstep of her/his tree stand. These accessories include an adjustable stop to hold the nocked arrow in the partially drawn position and bow rests for supporting a bow in an upright position. In fact, a number of bow rests have been developed and are being marketed. However, none of the available prior art devices have sufficient adjustability, durability and flexibility of use to warrant wide spread acceptance by hunters.
The bow rest of the present invention remedies the deficiencies of the prior art devices. The bow rest of the present invention comprises a first member, or base plate, with a first ratchet face on a first lateral face, attachment means for securing said first member to a portion of the tree stand, a second member with a second ratchet face on one of its lateral faces, the second ratchet face being engageable with the first ratchet face, the second member, or bow holder, having a pair of support arms extending outwardly from a second lateral face opposite said the lateral face of the second member, clamping means for securing said second ratchet face in rotationally adjustable contact with said first ratchet face, non-slip coating means covering at least portions of each of said pair of support arms; whereby said bow support is attached to a portion of the tree stand, said second member adjusted to a desired rotational position relative to said first member, and a bow inserted onto said support arms for retention in a desired posture. The first and second members are preferably made of a high strength, high durability plastic such as acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS). The non-slip coating is preferably synthetic or natural rubber.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics will become apparent after a reading of the following specification.